


Sing Along

by rainbowodyssey



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adele – Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowodyssey/pseuds/rainbowodyssey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline, Bubblegum, and a pre-war karaoke machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Along

**Author's Note:**

> A friend on tumblr prompted me to do a Sugarless Gum fic involving the lyrics from "Someone Like You." Oh, Adele.

"No way. No flippin' way, Bonni."

"Come on, it'll be fun! I bet you know all of the songs!"

Bubblgum tilted her head hopefully towards a dilapidated karaoke machine. Somehow the piece of junk had survived the Mushroom War and had been festering away in a junk pit just south of the Peppermint Forest's edges. After careful prodding and pampering, Princess Bubblegum managed to reanimate the old thing, its cracked console lighting up in black and green pixels. Marceline eyed the machine with suspicion, a distaste for karaoke exhumed after centuries of dormancy. Her stomach plunged as Bubblegum flipped through the song titles, realizing that she did, in fact, remember most of them. The princess took quick notice of Marceline's recognizing the songs' names.

"You can teach me," she suggested eagerly. "Remnants of pre-war culture, they're not common at all. Human entertainment, oh, Marceline, if you taught me the lyrics to these songs, I could – well, the possibilities would be endless!"

Oh glob, this stupid hunk of scrap metal was dating her.

"You're making me sound like some old geezer, Bonnibel."

"Now don't be silly. Here," primrose bubblegum fingers tucked a rusty microphone into Marceline's cold palm. Rosy lips pressed against her cold brow.

For the first time in her long, long life, Marceline could feel stage fright twisting into her guts. But, heck, she'd be damned if she didn't show this rinky dink karaoke machine who's boss. Marceline the Vampire Queen didn't back down from anyone, or anything. So she clenched her fists and gave Bubblegum a half-serious scowl, before she assented to the younger monarch's pleading.

Bubblegum was a fast learner; by an hour's end she had learned an entire song back and front. The royal chambers rang out with the girls' melodramatic, pseudo-sultry voices.

"Never mind that I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you two.

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

Dissolving into giggles, Bubblegum flopped onto her bed. Marceline flashed her a toothy grin.

"Were all humans that overwrought?" the princess chuckled.

"You'd be surprised. I'll tell you what, you want overwrought? We'll go back to my place and I'll dig up some old DVDs. You'd think this show Glee was a real specimen."


End file.
